Daddy's girl
by zedrobber
Summary: Amber has a sick secret that Graverobber knows just how to extract. WARNING- incest implication, POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.


"I want you."

Not an unusual request, by a long way, but it didn't usually merit a disdainful eye roll and a sneer. This was a special case, as he knew exactly what she meant.

"No Amber, you don't. What you want is my cock, and then a hit of Z. The only reason I'm oh-so considerately included in that request is that the cock in question is in my pants."

She didn't bother to deny it, stroking one hand over his chest idly as she circled him like a predator. "Perhaps. The end result seems to work for you, though." She gave him a filthy smile and leaned in to lick his cheek before tugging at his scarf, pulling him forward inelegantly and leading him like a dog further into the alley. He sighed but didn't resist; after all sex was sex, no matter the source, and she was at least more coherent than the usual offers. Maybe she'd had that surgery again as well, tightened things up a little...he smirked as he watched her ass sashaying in front of him, clad in obscenely tight PVC that left nothing to the imagination. Not that he needed the help anyway; he'd already seen every scar that body owned.

His thoughts were interrupted as she pulled viciously on the scarf, throwing him off balance and shoving him against the alley wall hard enough to actually hurt. He huffed out an irritated breath as he felt the brick scrape the back of his coat. This wasn't how they played the game. He snarled and pushed at her, sending her reeling back in those ridiculous heels. One quick move and she was on her back, Graverobber straddling her with a self satisfied grin firmly in place and his hand wrapped around her throat.

"You know better than that, Amber," he said softly, the threat in his voice clear as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know you like to pretend you're in charge, but it would be wise to remember your place." A hard squeeze to her neck punctuated his point, his eyes black and unreadable as he stared down at her. "This little arrangement is pleasant, but don't ever pretend I couldn't kill you with one hand."

Amber writhed under him, a dazed mix of fear and lust making her moan softly at his words, arching her back even as she scrabbled at the concrete to escape, and he snarled, disgusted and more than a little aroused. "Just imagine what Daddy would say if he saw you now," he said with disdain, and watched as her eyes widened and a low, wanton cry escaped her lips. A slow smile spread over his face. "Oh, you like that? Like the thought of your precious Daddy finding you like this, lying in a filthy alley, being fucked by your dealer?"

Amber's eyes lost focus and she shivered violently, gasping and arching her back underneath him as he leaned back, dragging his nails over her pale skin painfully before working on her corset. It came away easily under his practised hands, and he kept up the talk as he tossed it aside and bent his head to bite at her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. "Want him to catch you like this, moaning my name like some filthy little slut? With your legs spread wide for me?" He was getting into this now, her reactions more rewarding than he would ever have thought as she whined and moaned under his attention. He pushed her mini skirt up around her hips and tugged her underwear off carelessly, sliding one hand between her thighs and rubbing it over her clit before pushing two fingers inside her. "What would your Daddy say if he saw me here, making you scream for me?" he asked conversationally as he fucked her roughly with those fingers, hitting her clit with every push inside, every deft twist of his hand. "Would he be angry? Would you like that?" He kept his voice neutral, calm even, watching her push her hips up against him and moan his name, desperate for more.

It was becoming boring, toying with her. His interest was waning now that he had another bullet to add to his gun, more ammo to use against her when necessary. He removed his fingers and leaned over her, pressing them to her scarlet-painted lips until she opened her mouth and sucked them clean. "Good girl," he muttered, smirking. "Do you like it when he calls you that, when he says what a good little whore you are?" he continued as he unbuckled his belts, unzipped his jeans and positioned himself between her thighs. His fingertips trailed over her skin for a moment as he paused thoughtfully. He could almost sense her need, her anticipation as he watched her writhe and gasp, and he felt a momentary pity for her before shaking himself and pushing into her roughly, his nails gripping her hips as he pulled out and slammed back in, wringing a desperate moan from Amber that made him smirk. "What would your precious Daddy say to this, to you lying back and being fucked raw, moaning like the slut you fucking are? Maybe he'd ask to join in...would you like that?" The pace was brutal now, Amber grabbing at his arms, leaving hot scratches on his skin with her nails that left blood soaking through to his shirt. Graverobber reached up to pull at her hair viciously, spurring her to dig her nails in deeper as she climaxed with a low moan. He followed almost instantly, collapsing into her, his breath ragged. He said nothing for a long moment, pulling back to his knees to dress himself again without looking at her. She said his name, almost pleadingly, and he scowled as he stood, tossing her a vial of Zydrate without even turning back. Her posture would be that heady mix of shame and satisfaction, he knew. Amber had worn the same expression every time they fucked. This time it would only be enhanced by his new discovery.

It was easy to leave without looking back. Too easy, as always. He wondered if it was normal to feel absolutely nothing for someone you saw the soul of on a weekly basis. He wondered if that's how Rotti Largo felt like when he looked at his children now.

Grinning, Graverobber went back to work, Amber already forgotten.


End file.
